


Momentos nocturnos

by OlivierCash



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que la noche hubiera empezado tan bien, no significaba que el final fuera satisfactorio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentos nocturnos

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic lo publiqué en un foro de Saint Seiya hace más de un mes, pero por razones académicas no había podido sacar nada de tiempo para publicarlo aquí :/
> 
> Saint Seiya pertenece y ha sido dibujado por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshigori.

Era una noche un poco calurosa en la que no soplaba ni una brizna de viento, algo propio de los veranos del Santuario. Donde un ambiente fresco brillaba por su ausencia. Por ello, más de uno acababa durmiendo sobre las sabanas sin ni siquiera taparse. 

Así estaba durmiendo Sísifo esa noche, sobre las sabanas. Cuando él dormía, se quedaba totalmente quieto y su sueño era muy ligero. Incluso se solía despertarse durante la noche en varias ocasiones. Por el contrario, El Cid se movía mucho, tanto que él solía quedarse con todas las sábanas. Por ello Sísifo no necesitaba tumbarse sobre la cama sin emplear las sábanas, El Cid siempre se encargaba de que acabara así cuando comenzaba a tener calor. También al contrario que Sísifo, El Cid solía tener el sueño profundo cuando dormían ellos dos juntos y solamente cuando dormían juntos, porque cuando estaban en mitad de una misión, tenía el sueño ligerisimo.

Sísifo estaba tumbado boca arriba sobre la cama, durmiendo tranquilamente y totalmente desnudo. Había sido una noche muy pero que muy divertida. El Cid estaba durmiendo en diagonal con las piernas sobre Sísisfo. Las sabanas estaban desperdigadas por el suelo y habían sido tiraras por El Cid.

Por la Casa se escuchaban unos suaves e indecisos pasos. Si Sísifo hubiera estado despierto, podría haberse imaginado quien era esa persona que había estado recorriendo la Casa Zodiacal en un continuo si, pero no.

Tras un cuarto de hora remoloneando por la entrada del cuarto de Sísifo, por fin esa persona decidió entrar en el cuarto. Se asomó disimuladamente por el marco de la puerta.

—¿Tío?—preguntó una voz avergonzada.

Sísifo se despertó sobresaltado, tanto que se quedó sentado de golpe sobre la cama y movió sin querer lo suficiente a El Cid como para que se despertara. Mas pudo notar como El Cid, pese a despertarse, no se movió. Había reconocido instantáneamente la voz que le había hablado, es más, le había alterado bastante que él estuviera ahí. Puesto que jamás le había hablado sobre su relación intima con El Cid y aun menos le había mencionado que tan intima era. 

Le echó una disimulada mirada a El Cid, este simplemente se encogió de hombros. Luego, miró hacía la puerta, intentando que no se le notara que tan alterado se encontraba en esos momentos. Se sentía como un joven al que su padre había descubierto en la cama con su amante. Mas intentó hacer como que El Cid no estaba tumbado totalmente desnudo a su lado.

Medio escondido en el marco de la puerta, había un joven que se daba un aire a Sísifo, le miraba bastante inquieto y un poco avergonzado. Sísifo se levantó disimuladamente para agarrar la sábana y taparse a si mismo y a El Cid.

—¿Qué pasa Regulus?—preguntó Sísifo con amabilidad, intentando ocultar la inquietud que sentía en esos momentos.

Para fortuna de todos, Regulus parecía demasiado preocupado por lo suyo como para prestar atención a El Cid. Habría que añadir que Sísifo nunca había tenido “esa” charla con Regulus.

—¿Puedo dormir aquí?—preguntó Regulus bastante avergonzado.

Sísifo le miró extrañado y sin saber que decirle, le extrañaba que Regulus le preguntara algo así y simplemente no podía decirle que si, por detalles como que su novio estaba desnudo tumbado a su lado o que Regulur ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para dormir con él.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Sísifo, queriendo ser amable y comprensivo, evitando contestarle con un simple “no”

Regulus se quedó mirando hacía el suelo, pensativo, tomo aire y se decidió por fin a decir que era lo que le pasaba. Sísifo lo notó extrañamente callado y sorprendentemente tímido.

—Porque en la cabaña de los aprendices donde duermo, se han puesto todos malos y a la noche hacen tanto ruido que no me dejan dormir bien—explicó Regulus—.Y ya llevo varios días sin dormir a penas—se quejó Regulus—¿Puedo dormir aquí? Prometo que será solo hoy—pidió mirándole con ojitos de pena.

Sísifo se sintió aliviado porque no fuera porque algo le había dado miedo o porque se sentía incomodo con sus compañeros. Cuando lo trajo, Regulus era alguien muy arisco a quien le costaba congeniar con la gente. Los primeros días tuvo que dejarlo dormir en su Casa y poco a poco llevarlo a dormir con los otros aprendices. Por ello, cuando le había preguntado por dormir con él, no se sintió muy seguro de ello, mas al escuchar que era por eso, no le importaba demasiado, tenía un cuarto más con cama en la que podría dormir.

Pero, como Sísisfo se había quedado callado demasiado tiempo, Regulus pensó que no le iba a dejar dormir junto a él.

—¿No me vas a dejar porque has tenido sexo con tu novio y queréis dormir juntos?

Cuando Regulus soltó esas palabras, el corazón de Sísifo casi le atravesó el pecho por la impresión. Le echó una mirada alarmado a El Cid, quien simplemente negó, dando a entender que él no tenía nada que ver. Mas, como ya se sintió descubierto, por lo menos se dio la vuelta y se quedó sentado junto a Sísifo.

—¿Perdona?—preguntó Sísifo, intentando hacerse creer a si mismo que había escuchado mal.

El joven se percató de lo que pasaba a su tío y se animó por ello puesto que podía sorprender a su tío con su explicación de como se había enterado, aunque hasta él tenía que admitir que no tenía gran cosa. Simplemente se alegraba de haberse podido enterar de algo que su tío no le había contado.

—Lo de que estáis juntos lo se porque todo el Santuario lo sabe y lo comenta—aclaró Regulus—. Es más, siempre que me cruzo con Aldebraran me hace bromas y todo tipo de comentarios sobre el tema.

Sísifo suspiró, en cierta manera sabía que su relación con El Cid era un secreto a voces del que todos hablaban, por lo que era cuestión de tiempo que se enterara por esos medios. Le sentó peor de lo que se imaginaba por no haber sido él el que se lo contara. Mas eso era algo de lo que tenía que asumir todas las culpas, El Cid le había recomendado más de una vez que se lo contara a Regulus antes de que pasara lo que en esos momentos acababa de ocurrir. Sin duda debió hacerle caso a El Cid y haber evitado que eso pasara, Regulus no se debería haber enterado de eso por terceros. 

Por su parte, a El Cid se lo tomó con más filosofía. Por una parte le alegró que Regulus ya supiera lo de su tío y él. Por otra se sintió mal por Sísifo, quien debería haber sido el que se lo dijera. Pero simplemente había ocurrido y tenía que aceptarlo.

De todas maneras, en esos momentos a Sísifo también le interesaba saber lo del tema sexo y ya le dedicaría su tiempo a lo de hablarle a Regulus de su relación con El Cid.

—¿Y lo otro?

—Me lo contó Manigoldo—contestó Regulus tan alegremente.

La pareja se miró mutuamente, vale, de Manigoldo no era algo que les sorprendiera, Manigoldo era demasiado Manigoldo.

—¿Te habló de eso por alguna razón en especial?—preguntó El Cid, siendo la primera vez desde que había llegado Regulus que había abierto la boca.

—Pues le vi enfadado y le pregunté que le pasaba, así que me dijo algo así como: “Shion se ha enfadado conmigo y no me quiere tocar ni con un palo, así que llevo dos semanas sin follar”—relató Regulus tan contento, ante la atónita mirada de Sísifo—. Así que le pregunte que era eso y me lo explico, estuvo como una hora hablando de eso.

El Cid le puso una mano en el hombro a Sísifo para indicarle que se calmara, porque le estaba dando un tick nervioso en el ojo. Sísifo aspiró fuertemente aire, manteniéndose con una tensa sonrisa.

—Vale, si quieres, puedes quedarte a dormir en el cuarto de al lado que esta libre—dijo, intentando no pensar en todo lo demás, aunque su cara adornada con una amplia sonrisa falsa indicaba que estaba enfadado, pero no con Regulus, sino consigo mismo y con Manigoldo.

—¡Vale!—exclamó Regulus tan contento, olvidándose por completo del tema tratado hasta ese momento—¡Que durmáis bien!

Intercambiaron varias palabras más y ya por fin Regulus se marchó tan feliz a dormir. Sísifo por su parte, no estaba tan feliz. El Cid le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y le acarició el pecho con ternura. Lo notó muy tenso.

—Relajate—le recomendó—.Mira el lado bueno, se ha tomado muy bien lo nuestro—intentó animar, aunque con su cara seria cualquiera diría lo contrario. Cualquiera que no fuera Sísifo, quien era capaz de reconocer cualquier mínima expresión en el rostro de El Cid.

El castaño se quedó mirando a El Cid para luego apoyar su cabeza en el hombro, tenía demasiadas cosas a las que darle vueltas.

—En estos momentos no puedo relajarme y lo único que me relajaría no pienso hacerlo con mi sobrino durmiendo en el cuarto de al lado.

—Regulus se ha tomado bien lo nuestro y con Manigoldo siempre puedes ver lo que haces.

Sísifo se dejo caer sobre la cama para intentar dormirse y consultar sus asuntos con la almohada. Por su lado, El Cid se le quedó mirando, sin saber muy bien que decirle porque Sísifo en esos momentos, tampoco le decía nada.

—La verdad, es que me alegro que a Regulus no le incomode lo nuestro.


End file.
